geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm So Sorry Please Forgive Me.mp4
I was going through some files that I had downloaded off of a secret website, and had found this video file entitled "I'm So Sorry Please Forgive Me.mp4" so I decided to watch it to see what it was about. And when I had watched it, I forever had haunted dreams. The video starts how with several static scenes, then instantly cuts to a boy sitting on the side of a bed looking down, and completely frozen. Then after a few seconds he starts crying, which it sounds obvious that it's fake. Then after a few seconds, I start to hear a little girl whispering "Yrros Me Aiel." Then after what would seem like forever, and after several static scenes, you started to hear a reversed and distorted gurgled breathing. Then after the breathing ends, the crying stops, and you hear a bloodcurdling scream. Then the video turns into a contrasted black-and-white film with most of the objects in the background melting and distorting. Then after one static scene, the video becomes so distorted that you can barely see what's happening. The whispering and breathing comes back and the video plays the last scream. Then after the screaming stops, it immediately cuts to a scene of the boy close up, and still crying, but no crying is heard. Then he stops, and after several static scenes he looks up at the camera with an incredibly disturbing face. He now has a cut up smile, burnt eyes, and is now looking directly at the camera. Then you hear a weird version of the reversed and distorted breathing, and then after a couple seconds, he jumps out to eat the camera, then it immediately cuts back to him staring directly at the viewer. Then he lip-syncs the bloodcurdling screams that come back for a second or two, before cutting to black. Then the video ends with a Yiddish text that roughly translates to, "He's dead, and she is too. But there's no hope. It's the audience." Then it cuts back to black, before cutting back to the boy finally eating the camera. It is believed that there is more to the video and that the video has a deleted scene that is hidden somewhere on the internet, that WILL literally kill you when watched. If you find that clip, or the original video, please send it to me at all costs. My parents just went out for a weekly vacation and I stayed home alone. This happened when I was 13 years old, and what happened that night was the thing that will forever haunt my dreams. So that night, I was motivated after drinking a can of one of my dad's energy drinks, and I decided to watch TV to see my favorite show coming on. But when I started the TV, it immediately gave me a warning that the cables were unplugged, so I went behind it and plugged the cables back in, which they've never been unplugged. Then heard crying upstairs, the crying sounded like someone had just got hurt. Then the power went out, and as this was happening, I then heard a whisper saying, "Yrros Me Aiel" I wasn't really sure what that meant, but anyway, I used my phone's flashlight to go see what was upstairs that was crying. As I was walking slowly upstairs, I heard screaming coming from all over the house, and the crying was becoming louder and more full of hurt. I decided to run upstairs, and I stared into the darkness of my parent's bedroom where it was coming from. I saw two gleaming eyes staring directly at me. I felt cold and frozen as my breathing accelerated so much I could barely breathe, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, due to my asthma problems as well mixed with my extreme fear. Then the whisper got louder and more crazy. Then the eyes came towards me, and I heard someone breathing backwards in a robotic-like style. A dark figure came out of the darkness as I tried to run, then it grabbed me. That's when I started to scream and run. Then I heard screaming coming from all over the house as I saw faces flashing though all of the windows. Soon I was being chased all around the house by this figure. Then I heard the crying again, and this time it was at full volume and extremely deafening. The figure this time was wearing a black shirt, and was wearing silver shorts with crocs, as the walls and windows started melting. While in pursuit with the figure, I grabbed my dad's gun secretly from near by. But the figure missed the gunshot, and tackled me. I woke up at the hospital as my parent's had quickly arrived back from their vacation after hearing the terrible new from what happened to me that night with the figure. After I got back home, I was never the same as I was again. If you ever see a dark figure wearing similar clothing to what it was wearing, please contact your local police department. It's on the loose. And you could be next my friend. Just maybe. I heard that this kid (who is in the video) is currently remaining anonymous. He is responsible for the murders of Jeff, Maude Flanders, Jane, Lizard Squad (which is a good thing), and Mangle, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Baloon Boy, and Chica (and all of the toy versions.) Beware of this kid! Category:Television Category:Movies & TV Category:Lost Movies Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Suicide Category:Shock Ending Category:Shocking Category:".mp4" files